fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Beastly Victory
Pretty Cure Beastly Victory is another fanseries by MonoTheMonochrome. It has an animal motif and almost every character is based on an animal of some sort. It also has themes of forgiving others, as well forgiving yourself for mistakes you made. It is unknown how many episodes the series will have. Plot For a long time, the world of Animalia has been divided in various countries living at peace with one another. Caelum, the kingdom of the skies and home of the birds, Oceanus, the vast seas and home of fish and other seadwellers and Terrenum, the most powerful and biggest kingdom and home of pretty much everything living on land. The legendary Anima Tree provides protection and creates PreBells for people to become Precure and protect their kingdom. However, an Insectian known as Bigbee attacks with a swarm of bee-like monsters known as Parasites and his minions. In a brutal battle he manages to take over all of Terrenum, leading to a devastating infestation of insects, bugs, spiders and others alike. Terrenum's guardian Cures, fail to stop him and their leader, Cure Lapin, flees to Earth, leaving her team, family as well her home behind. For a year, Bigbee ruled his newly claimed kingdom with an iron fist but, in a sudden turn of events, he was found mysteriously assassinated. Since then, his daughter, Honey, has taken over as leader and, as the kingdom starts crumbling around her, decides to use Parasites to gather energy from another world, Earth, in order to save her own. Not approving of this method, a small rebellion begins to surface. Two of the group, Chi and Nezu, travel to earth and take three PreBells with them. The plan is to find three girls who could hold the key to save both their own world and Animalia. Meanwhile, Benio Nomura and her family have just moved to a new city, and Benio sees this as a chance for a fresh, new start. To atone for the mistakes she made at her old school. But being chosen to become a magical girl warrior definitely wasn’t in the plans... Characters 'Pretty Cure' Benio Nomura / Cure Ursa Voiced By: Yumi Hara Intro: "Protecting with absolute might! The motherly heart of the bear, Cure Ursa!" Attacks: Ursa Slash, Fist Barrage, Bestia Platoon, Ursa Major, Victory Hit Weapon: Bear Bat Theme Colors: Red & Brown Aged 18. Benio is a helpful, down-to-earth and friendly girl, who is always ready to lend a helping hand. However she is actually a very big control freak and her black-and-white view on many subjects can cloud her judgement from time to time. Since she's the oldest, she feels responsible for the others’ safety and tends to blame herself whenever someone gets hurt. She used to be a delinquent until just recently, and has apparently done quite a lot of stuff she isn't proud of in the slightest. She sees becoming a Precure and saving the world as a way to atone for her previous mistakes. Lives with her overbearing mother and sickly younger sister, Mifuyu. Benio is based on a bear. Sunday 'Sunny' Ishida / Cure Pogona Voiced By: Akemi Kanda Intro: "Aiding with absolute cleverness! The steadfast heart of the lizard, Cure Pogona!" Attacks: Tail Tornado, Blackout Punch, Sunshine Shower, Victory Slam Weapon: Theme Color: Yellow & Orange Aged 14. Prefers to go by the nickname: 'Sunny'. A snarky hacker with a big brain, a bigger mouth but definitely the biggest heart. Sunny is mischievous, rather blunt and isn't above making snide remarks but she's actually all bark and literally no bite with a cowardly nature. Sunny has a not-really hidden heart of gold and is actually very accepting towards other people, even when people might except her not to. Lives with her father and three older brothers. She is based on a bearded dragon. Kaname Shiratori / Cure Dove Voiced By: Minori Chihara Intro: "Soaring with absolute elegance! The proud heart of the dove, Cure Dove!" Attacks: Dove Dive, Air Cutter, Feather Aegis, Whirlwind Pirouette Weapon: Dove Darts Theme Colors: Blue & White Aged 16. The sole Precure from Caelum. A rather vain girl who seems quite demure and polite at first glance but isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult others to feel better about herself. Despite her cold attitude, Kaname often engages in attention-seeking antics, such as butting her nose where it doesn't belong and acting like a drama-queen for no reason. Truth is Kaname actually suffers from a very low self-esteem and desperately wants to feel better than others. It's rather unclear where the line between genuine arrogance and crippling insecurity lies. She seems deadset on keeping a distant relationship with the other Cures and evades the word "friend" like the plague. Kaname is based on a dove. Usagi Minato / Cure Lapin Voiced By: Aoi Tada Intro: "Hopping with absolute determination! The kind heart of the rabbit, Cure Lapin!" Attacks: Lapin Kick, Flappy Gust, Fluffle Storm, Victory Slash Weapon: Lapin Lance Theme Colors: Pink Aged 16. Leader of the Precure team from Terrenum. After witnessing her comrades falling to Bigbee’s army, she’s horrified and flees to the human world. Here, she gets adopted by Aya and Shinko, two women who are a small idol-duo. Usagi is lively, perky and childish to an almost annoying degree. She seems ignorant about the whole situation, but is actually guilt-ridden about her mistake and tries to forget it by having as much fun as possible. However, fate has other plans for her. Usagi must grow up and mature quite a bit if she wants to lead the newest Precure to victory, and maybe rescue her previous comrades too. She's based on a rabbit. 'Allies' Chi A member of the rebellion against Honey who traveled to Earth to find the Precure. Chi is a pale-pink chinchilla. Her position as second-in-command in the rebellion is quite surprising to some, as Chi is soft-hearted, sweet and optimistic with not a single bad bone in her body. But if you cross her, or her friends, she can become a frightening beast within seconds. She can be serious when needed. Loves baked sweets, especially donuts. She becomes good friends with Sunny and ends her sentences with '-chi'. Nezu Another member of the rebellion. Previously a poor girl from the streets before joining the rebellion. Nezu is a dark-blue rat who is quite timid by nature but an incredibly loyal friend who does everything she can to help the Cures. Is actually very curious and tends to ask a lot of questions. She’s also prone to day-dreaming. She ends her sentences with '-chu'. 'Villains' Honey ''' Also known as '''Queen Bee. The main villain and a bee woman around the age of 19. She's the daughter of the late Bigbee and took over leadership when her father died. She desperately wants to make her father proud but quickly starts to get a little too obsessed with power, just like her father. Honey has a very manipulative nature and is easily able to wrap anyone around her finger and make them obey her, with or without realising it. Despite not always treating her right, Honey considers Sasori her closest friend and hates to be separated from her, even being very clingy at times. Sasori Honey's right-hand woman. A scorpion girl and childhood friend of her who does everything to please the queen, even if she herself gets hurt in the process. While Sasori may seem like quite the pushover due her quiet and serious nature, she can hold herself surprisingly well in battles. Her hair serves as her 'tail' and it used to be longer, as well poisonous, but due an incident, she isn't able to use it anymore. Dr. Arachnida A... strange spider woman. The medic of the group doesn't seem to care about the war at all and treats it more like a fun stage show to enjoy. Not much is known about her but she seems to enjoy creating conflict and is a little scary, let's just leave it at that. Even Honey is scared of her, but for some mysterious reason she has no choice but to keep her around... (and Arachnida was a good friend of her father). Hae Hae is a rather unlucky fly girl who gets pushed around a lot by her fellow members, especially Arachnida who often uses her as a personal 'lab-fly'. Hae mostly has a cowardly demeanor and can be quite whiny but most of the time does what is asked of her, afraid of the consequences. She’s actually incredibly vile, nasty and bitter, but just too cowardly to put others in their place. But facing against the Precure gives her a great way to let out her hatred. Her face is always obscured by her hair. Parasites The Monsters of the Day. Actually miniscule creatures which look like dark-yellow wasps. The villain will summon a Despair Hive, and the surrounding area turns into an almost literal hive where the humans can’t escape from. In the middle is a smaller hive, which the parasites are coming from. They clamp themselves to a person in order to suck their energy dry, which causes them to sprout wings and transform into a half-bug monster. The only way to reverse the effects is to destroy the small hive and then purify the victims. 'Other Characters' Mako Nomura Benio and Mifuyu's mother. She owns a grocery store and works there. She is often worried about her daughters and can be very strict and overbearing, especially towards Benio. Mifuyu Nomura Benio's younger sister. A sweet, innocent yet sickly 10 year old girl who often sleeps due her weak body, which causes her to get exhausted very quickly. She also gets cold very easily. Mifuyu is based on a polar bear. Daichi Nomura Benio and Mifuyu's absent father. Chouko Nakamiya A friendly and caring woman who happens to be the new girlfriend of Benio's mother. Often mistaken for being younger than she is because of her playful personality and the way she looks. Currently works at the grocery store of Benio's mother. She is based on a butterfly. Takao Ishida Sunny's father. A grumpy man who rarely smiles. Since their mother died during Sunny's birth, he has been taking care of the siblings. Masahiro and Hiroyuki Ishida Sunny's oldest siblings. 32-year old twins who both work at a Computer-repair Service. Osamu Ishida Sunny's 25-year old brother and the one who she's the closest with. Osamu isn't a great rolemodel, at all. He's the textbook-example of a 'Basement Dweller'. A shut-in who spends his free time hacking into sites to get free music, games, pictures or information. He's also the one who learned Sunny how to hack. Uzura Fukuhara A young-woman who lives in a dorm with Kaname. Tsubame is a bundle of boundless energy. A humble and carefree young-woman with a passion for street-dancing and currently work as a waitress. She can be a bit of a slob and tends to leave a mess wherever she goes, to Kaname's irritation. She's based on a quail. Etsuko Yamazaru Benio's first friend she makes in Okamoto. Etsuko is a friendly, cheerful and somewhat childish girl. Etsuko loves climbing and running and gets along very well with children and animals alike. Somehow, she's class rep of Benio's class. She is based on a monkey. Kotori Hayabusa Kaname's rival. Often challenging her to a match of some sort. Kotori is rather quiet and anti-social with a huge sense of pride. She seems to consider Kaname her friend, although the feeling isn't mutual. She is based on a falcon. Miya Nekoda Resident Rich girl who actually isn't liked that much. Being brought up with lots of money and spoiled a lot, she doesn't know how the real world works and thinks everything can be solved by money. She is based on a cat. Momo 'Mogura' Ogura A strange and quirky girl who loves digging treasures. She is certain that there is a treasure of some sort buried underneath the school. Her nickname, 'Mogura', means mole, which is the animal she is based on. Rokuro Fuku A mature and calm boy who is often found in the Library. He loves both reading, writing and telling stories and can get very passionate while doing so. Rokuro has a little crush on Benio but too shy to tell her. He is based on an owl. Aya 'Tsubasa' Nijima A member of idol-unit Dobutsu*Hybrid under the nickname 'Tsubasa' (translates to 'wing'). A young woman who has a lot of feminine interests, such as shopping (especially for shoes) and having fun. She and Shinko adopted Usagi and know about her secret. Although, Aya seems to be hiding a big secret about herself too. She is based on a peacock. Shinko 'Shippo' Chiba Another member of idol-unit Dobutsu*Hybrid who uses the nickname 'Shippo' (roughly translates to 'tail') on stage. Shinko is the most outspoken and level-headed of the group and is able to say the harshest of words at times, although she never means any harm by it. She is based on a poodle. Kuroko Shiroyama & Teddy Two old friends of Benio who she would rather forget about. Kuroko is a muscular and loud girl who has a love for picking fights and Teddy, whose real name is unknown, is a silent, yet insanely strong boy who is able to literally hug you to death. Kuroko is based on a panda and Teddy is based on a, while not an actual animal, teddy-bear. Rika 'Kanari' Kanata An old 'friend' of Sunny from her previous school. Nicknamed 'Kanari' because of her beautiful singing voice and golden hair. According to Sunny, her personality resembles Honey's a little too much, especially the way she treats Sasori reminds Sunny of herself and Kanari. Shockingly, she is based on a canary. 'Animalia' Taiga Shima / Cure Tigre One of Usagi's older teammates whose current whereabouts are unknown. Her theme-color is orange and she's based on a tiger. Tsumuri Kata / Cure Escargot One of Usagi's older teammates whose current whereabouts are unknown. Her theme-color is green and she's based on a snail. Rorita Monomoni / Cure Barrus One of Usagi's older teammates whose current whereabouts are unknown. She's based on an elephant. Bigbee Honey's deceased father and the one who took over Terrenum quite a few years ago. Shortly before the start of the story, he was seemingly assasinated. Leaving his daughter to rule in his stead. Siegfried The current ruler of Caelum. Despite seemingly not being involved in Bigbee's takeover at all, he still mysteriously disappeared shortly before the start of the series, around the same time Bigbee was found dead. Kaname describes him as a calm and quiet man with a gentle demeanor, but with a playful side. Items PreBell The transformation devices which grow on the Anima Tree. A small bell in various colors which can be placed anywhere, when transformed it becomes a necklace. To transform the you have to yell: "Roar! Beastformation!" PuriPhone A handy little device which allows Chi and Nezu to communicate with the Cures. Locations Animalia *'Terrenum': One of the kingdoms in Animalia. Terrenum is the most powerful and biggest kingdom and home of pretty much everything living on land. Currently invested by insects, bugs and others and slowly dying because of it. *'Caelum': One of the kingdoms in Animalia. Caelum is a kingdom lying in the skies and home of the birds. Caelum was taken over by Honey when the ruler, Siegfried, and Caelum's only Cure both disappeared. *'Oceanus': One of the kingdoms in Animalia. Oceanus lies under the deep sea and is to home fish and other seadwellers. Unlike Terrenum and Caelum, Oceanus currently is safe from Honey's reach and really isn't involved in the whole conflict at all. *'Anima Tree': A magical tree lying in the center of Animalia. Okamoto * * Movie Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *Rorita / Cure Barrus is an OC for this fanseries created by SugaryDiamond. *The series has recently undergo some changes, the most notable ones include Kaname's backstory, changing Kuri's name to Sunny and Usagi not being an idol. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Animals Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime